featuretestingcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
Please teach Matthew Fireskull BASENAMEPAGE code and all that. There is no more a noble userbox admin to explain. Thanks in advanced. United Alliance Forever 21:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Players Wiki Lessons I just showed you guys how messed up your system was. The way you guys were inactive for that short period was all because of your friend Goldvane. That gave Fireskull and me the advantage we moved in and it took your security alarm to kick in 2 hours later which is pretty slow considering. Not to come to Bator.hos's defense, but he betrayed me to save your asses. It was a mistrust on our part for him to have been in on the plan to test your awareness of what can happen. Now that you are all aware, there is no need for me on there. So, I hope not only you guys will be more careful with how rude you are to people, but ALWAYS be on alert. United Alliance Forever 01:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) To add on to it. I agree 110% with O'Malley. We tested how well your guard was, there was a 2 hour period from the start of the reform till when you guys noticed. You see, chaos comes, so fast. We took away your powers and blocked you so fast, I couldn't believe it! All a Wiki needs to be destroyed are: Brains. You guys bragged on how your Wiki was good, the Admins could stop spam. This is the modern world, spam isn't it, it's taking over a Wiki. And that's what we did. A Wiki, so good, took just a little "shove", and it popped out. As someone has to do is ban you and the Wiki becomes helpless. We only failed because of Bater.hos. Remember, if he didn't help there would be no Potco Players Wiki. Two people, thats ALL it takes. And we destroyed you. Remember that, chaos comes fast. Matthew Fireskull A little reality check for us all. We are all guilty in a way: *Fireskull started what was labeled as the reform and pushed you guys off while i appeared to have deleted pages *Bator.hos lied to Fireskull and in a way thought he was lying to me by pretending to go with it instead of automatically bringing you guys back *I went with Fireskull on the account I had already been furious with the treatment I had received because I didn't treat the admins like kings and queens. *The admins(Pipat time of incident, Katbluedog, Stpehen, Captaingoldvane2, and Jack Daggermenace) were not treating certain people with respect due to conflicting opinions. *You didn't do much to find a diplomatic solution to my fight with the admins. So, let us not point fingers and blame anyone when we ourselves are guilty as well. No one is reporting anyone or there will be mutually assured destruction(in this case, we all would report each other if one person decides to report another). United Alliance Forever 03:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I will create an admin proposal for you on this wiki. A vote shall be made. United Alliance Forever 03:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I require assistance. I am in desperate need of a veteran Userboxes creator on here to teach Dentface the ropes. Please help. Captain Matthew O'malley 22:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *Final report* Final Report GLaDOS 18:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Test Subject Form _Name Here_________________________________________________________________________ _Info Here___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________ Gender S D Copy form to Test Subject Form Submission page. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Place name, and info on any First Person Shooter you have ever played. GLaDOS 21:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC)